youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
YTP: Goanimate Troublemakers
"YTP: Goanimate Troublemakers" is an upcoming GoAnimate YTP. Sources *GoAnimate Troublemakers: Stephanie Misbehaves at the Movies (GoAnimate video) *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' (2020) *''Sonic X'' **Opening theme *Sanic *''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' (2013-present) **''Chews Your Destiny'' (Book #1) **''The Gumazing Gum Girl'' (CGI animated film) *''Color Classics'' **''Little Lambkins'' (1940) *FNAF: Freddy's List (GoAnimate video) *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''SpongeBob Squarepants'' (1999-present) **"Pranks A Lot" **"Club SpongeBob" **"Fry Cook Games" **''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Zaboomafoo'' **"Dinosaurs" **"Swimming" *Kenneth Misbehaves at the Movies/Grounded (GoAnimate video) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-2019) **"The Phone" **"The Job" *''Family Guy'' (1999) **"Turkey Guys" *Dora Disrupts the Scooby-Doo Movie/Kicked out/GD (GoAnimate video) *''The Simpsons'' (1989-present) **"Call of the Simpsons" *''Scooby-Doo, Where are You? (1969-1970) *''Pokémon (1995-present) **"Dream a Little Dream From Me" Transcript * Poop intro (Because YouTube is where the poop is. Eh eh eh eh eh eh eeeehhh!) * Stephanie: Hey, Dad! What movie are we seeing today? * Stephanie's Dad: Were going to see... * Singer: Sonic! * Stephanie: But, Dad. I want to go see Barney's Great Adventure. * Stephanie's Dad: No. Were going to see... * Singer: Sonic! * Stephanie's Dad: ...and that's final * Stephanie: No! No! No! No! No! No! I want to see Barney! Yenarb Barab! * [Sanic image with a Sonic X theme song earrape] * Robin Hood: Stephanie, you'll watch the action news at 5 for your punishment. * Gomez getting a haircut" image was shown * Stephanie's Mom: And I'm taking you to get a haircut at summer point Supercuts next week. * back to the scene * Woman in a yellow shirt: Now, go to your room! * Stephanie: (Crying in Lambkins' voice) * Zabu: Uh oh! Uhhh... * Static * Freddy Fazbear: (In Stewie's voice) As someday it may happen that the victims might be found * Dr. Eggman: No! * Gomez swimming" image was shown. * Freddy Fazbear: (In Stewie's voice) And the girl... * Patrick: Chewing gum. * Freddy Fazbear: (In Stewie's voice) ...while she's... * Man's echoing voice: Swimming. * Freddy Fazbear: (In Stewie's voice) ...in the pool * back to the scene * Magic Conch Shell: Yes! * Freddy Fazzbear: (In Stewie's voice) She ever will be missed * Static * Kenneth's Mom: Hey, Kenneth. Guess what? We got tickets to see... * Announcer: Gum Girl! * Gumball Watterson: Nooooo!!! * Kenneth: I hate... * Announcer: Gum Girl! * Kenneth: The book is stupid! And the two thousand and... * Mr. Pepperoni: Twenty. * Clerk: Three * Kenneth: ...film was gross. * Almond Butter and No sugar added fruit preserve announcer: Too bad! Because your recently divorced mom has a crush on her trainer. * Static * Elena Marquez: Were going to see the Scooby-Doo movie. * Homer Simpson: D'oh! * Dora: I don't want to see the Scooby-Doo movie. Scooby-Doo sucks. * Magic Conch Shell: Try asking again. * Dora: Scooby-Doo sucks! * Magic Conch Shell: No! * Shaggy: Zoinks! * Froakie: What's wrong, Pikachu? * Dora: I wanna go to the bathroom! * Peter: Sssssss! Aaaahhhh! Sssssss! Aaaahhhh! * Elena Marquez: Now, I will smash your computer and I will never buy you a new one! * Patrick Star: My name's not Rick! * Trainer: I named myself "Ka-ya". * ("Please stand by" screen) * ("Previous and next YouTube Poops" screen.) * (The End) Category:YouTube